


Hyttipeti

by Televa



Series: Traagiset kukot AU [7]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Riitaoja on hieman hiprakassa, Slice of Life, Traagiset kukot, abiristeily, lammio kärsii™
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Riitaoja olisi todellakin pitänyt kiskoa pois karaokebaarista viidennen mustikkakaakaon jälkeen, sillä olisi vältytty kaikilta näiltä humalan ja sokerihumalan lieveilmiöiltä. Lammio kääntyy selälleen ja tuijottaa hytin kattoa. Palohälyttimen punainen valo vilkkuu epämääräisessä tahdissa.





	Hyttipeti

**Author's Note:**

> Hei. Moi. Näyttää siltä, että mä en ole vielä hetkeen valmis luopumaan tästä AU:sta. Edellisessä osassa mainitaan, että Henrik on päätynyt abirisselle valvojaksi Riitaojan kanssa, ja, noh, pitihän se katsoa, miten siellä menee.
> 
> Mut löytää yhä nickillä too-spoopy-to-be-frukd jos haluaa tulla Tumblrin puolella tsubaileen!

"Henrik? Oletsinä hereillä?"

Lammio kääntää kylkeään. Hytin toisella pedillä makaava Riitaoja hymyilee väsyneesti ikkunasta kajastavassa valossa. Valkoinen peitto on kiskottu leukaan asti, ja silmien katse harhailee. He ovat olleet takaisin hytissä jo jonkun aikaa, Riitaoja oli simahtanut pedilleen vaatteet päällä Lammion suihkussa käynnin aikana. Hän oli kuitenkin herännyt hetkeä myöhemmin ja saanut jostain uuden energiasysäyksen, jolle ei näytä tulevan loppua lähitulevaisuudessa. 

Riitaoja on vieläkin hiprakassa, mutta alkoholin lämmittämä olo on hänellä itselläänkin. 

"Olen."

"Oletsinä ikinä ajatellut, että silmien heikkous on silmälasien vahvuus?"

Hytin hiljaisuuden rikkoo Riitaojan väsynyt hihitys, ja Lammio huokaisee syvään. Valvontavuoro abiristeilyllä sinänsä ei ole ollut virhe, lukiolaiset ovat olleet epätavallisen hyväkäytöksisiä ja totelleet jokaista pyyntöä mukisematta. Sen sijaan Riitaojan tasaisesti kasvanut hiprakka kylläkin on aiheuttanut Lammiolle lievää päänsärkyä, sillä etenkin väsymykseen sekoittuneena Riston ylienergisyys vain korostuu, ja sitten purkautuu nimenomaan surkeina vitseinä tai kontekstista irrotettuina referensseinä sanamiksausvideoidin. 

"Henrik?"

Äänensävy on pelottavasti kujeileva, eikä Lammio oikein edes halua ottaa selvää, mitä Riitaojalla on nyt mielessään. Hän kuitenkin äännähtää kysyvästi, ja valmistautuu henkisesti seuraavaan puujalkavitsiin. 

"Tiijätkö sinä mikä on Teron vastakohta? Se on Antero."

Riitaoja hihittää lisää omalle sutkautukselleen ja hautaa kasvot käsiinsä. Hän hytkyy ja huulilta pakenee tukahdutettuja naurunpyrskähdyksiä. "Jos Janne järjestäisi bondagebileet, olisiko niissä sitova ilmoittautuminen?" 

Riitaoja olisi todellakin pitänyt kiskoa pois karaokebaarista viidennen mustikkakaakaon jälkeen, sillä olisi vältytty kaikilta näiltä humalan ja sokerihumalan lieveilmiöiltä. Lammio kääntyy selälleen ja tuijottaa hytin kattoa. Palohälyttimen punainen valo vilkkuu epämääräisessä tahdissa. Hienoa, edes se ei toimita virkaansa kunnolla. 

Kotisatamaan palaamiseen on vielä kolmetoista tuntia, neljäkymmentäkolme minuuttia ja kourallinen sekunteja, jotka valuvat ohitse käytävältä kuuluvien äänien mukana. 

Peitto on ahdistavan kuuma ihoa vasten, kun Lammio pyörittelee päässään päivän tapahtumia. Se hyöty satamakaupungissa asumisessa oli, että ei tarvinnut viettää useita tunteja jumissa bussissa, joka oli täynnä humalaa aloittelevia myöhäisteinejä. Pitkän ja raskaan bussimatkan sijaan he olivat saaneet Riitaojan kanssa löhötä sängyssä pitkälle puoleen päivään asti, kunnes Lehto tuli aamuvuorosta. Lasten musiikkitapahtuma oli sujunut ongelmitta, mutta Lehto oli sänkyyn lösähtäessään näyttänyt väsyneemmältä kuin kertaakaan koko kuukautena. Lasten kanssa joutui harjoittamaan sellaista hienovaraisuutta mitä Lehto ei tavallisesti harrastanut, saatika edes yrittänyt ainakaan aikuisten asiakkaiden kanssa. 

Rentouttavaksi tarkoitettu hieronta oli johtanut aivan toisenlaisiin aktiviteetteihin, joista muistuttaa tuoreet, tarkasti juuri kauluksen alle suudellut jäljet. 

Hän huomaa nukahtaneensa toviksi ja säpsähtää hereille, kun Riitaojan kylmät jalat sujahtavat saman peiton alle ja pää asettuu rinnan päälle. Tuppo hiuksia kutittaa huulia epämukavasti, kunnes Lammio löytää paremman asennon itselleen. 

"Sinoot lämmin", Riitaoja mumisee unisena ja painautuu lähemmäs. "Enkä minä ossoo enää ol ilman ketää viekussa." 

Lammio hymähtää, tietää hän itsekin kuinka nopeasti sitä tottuukaan nukkumaan useamman ihmisen kanssa. Aina on joku käsi joka läpsähtää kasvoille, tai joku jalka joka painaa hänet paremmin kiinni kasaan, josta ei pääse irroittautumaan kuin vasta aamulla - joskus ei vielä silloinkaan. Alituinen läheisyys on jo kuin itsestäänselvyys. 

Riitaoja on viimeinkin rauhaantunut kunnolla. Lammio hymyilee pienesti, kun Riitaoja hieroo unissaan kasvojaan harmaaseen yöpaitaan ja mutisee jotain, mistä ei saa selvää. Hän kurottaa antamaan kevyen suukon tämän otsalle sipaisee hiuksia pois silmiltä. Kaikessa hömelöydessään, joka purkautuu milloin mitenkin, Riitaoja on äärettömän rakas, eikä hän voi olla kokematta valtaisaa kiintymystä ja rakkautta tuota miestä kohtaan. 

Ikkunasta kajastavat sataman värit tanssivat hytin katossa.


End file.
